User talk:Monchoman45
Welcome I've got access to everything, so feel free to ask me anything if you need help! SMOOKATTACK WITHOUT ME THIS NUB WOULD BE NUTHING Smookyolo 21:00, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :URMOM IS NUTHING URMOM WISHES SHE WAS NUTHING.Smookyolo 03:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :URMOM WISHES PLOK WAS IN HER. WHAT NOW. ;_; you kill kittens ballz these childish block letter headers screw up format and make the wiki luk like ballz Plokkey 08:24, February 14, 2011 (UTC) mebe u shud change it bak coz it looks ogly ballz liekurmom Plokkey 01:08, February 15, 2011 (UTC) END OF WORD Plokkey 01:39, February 15, 2011 (UTC) EXTERNAL SPONSOR LINKS??? WIKIA NEEDS 2B SHANKED Plokkey 00:34, February 16, 2011 (UTC) lolwatfail lol someone opened a different browser on my comp Plokkey 00:47, February 16, 2011 (UTC) fail today :( Plokkey 00:49, February 16, 2011 (UTC) how did you cahnge the hedders neway 02:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC)Plokkey 02:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC) kenuchange bak2defalt Plokkey 22:12, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I tihnk the headers should be somewhere in between what we have and the default Plokkey 04:06, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Transparency Is it a good idea to make some images tranparent, remove the background to make the image more focused on what it actually is? Plokkey 23:07, February 20, 2011 (UTC) okay, I just changed the background temporarily to see how it would look Plokkey 23:42, February 20, 2011 (UTC) True nobody edits anyway, but what's the point of unprotecting? Our only other editors are the occasional narb who somehow messes up everything. The main page is source code only, so you can imagine how that could go.....I mean....what can a normal user possibly add to the front page that is helpful ? Plokkey 01:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hi Monchoman! Nice to find you in your natural habitat. I'm here to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ''' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:55, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the notice. Not sure we really used the CreatePlates much, so we should be alright. But I'll definitely read up on LayoutBuilder and see if we can put that to good use. By the way, directly notifying admins like this is an epic step up - people are really going to appreciate this. :: Thanks and thanks! Let me know if the shift causes any problems for you that you need assistance with. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:51, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ? How do you do the Monobook-Vector thing? -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' 23:46, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Which Monobook-Vector thing? The buttons in the header? ::Yes. -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)' (AOW)(der, die, das) 16:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::That's JS. You can take the code from here. Zak come here monch. liek right nao. important stuffz love zak Question Why you did this edit? Is it an error or a correction? Maybe when you deleted "-explode" the page returns at yesterday; so I report to you. Please answer me. Bye Kinesin 17:05, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Whoops, that looks like an oldid fail. Thanks for pointing that out, I didn't mean to revert the images. Central ban Howdy Monchoman, may I ask how long im blocked on community central? and i guess im sowwy I sockpuppeted because I thought it was funny that I got banned for quoeting lines from Sherlock Holmes apparently everyone thought I was talking to them. but anywayz could you let me Know, and if not thanx anywayz DrJohnwatson (talk) 21:54, January 18, 2013 (UTC)DrJohnwatson :Your ban expires on the 21st. Thanx dude, thats also when my milk expires. Peace DrJohnwatson (talk) 14:55, January 19, 2013 (UTC)DrJohnwatson Chat Hacks Hello Monchoman45! First off, I would like to say that I really appreciate you creating the chat hacks. They are pretty handy! Second, I cannot edit my "Ping Phrases." Every time I put my mouse over it and click, nothing happens. I do not know if this is a glitch, or something I am doing wrong on my part. Anyways, thank you for your time! JosephHawk (talk) 15:32, April 8, 2014 (UTC)JosephHawk Its over http://i.imgur.com/whilS32.png Kirbincho (talk) 20:46, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :Rest in peace. ~Monchoman45 (Talk | ) 03:10, May 2, 2014 (UTC)